Light-emitting devices, such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), have been used in an active-matrix OLED (AMOLED) display. An active-matrix OLED (AMOLED) display panel consists of a two dimensional array of OLED pixels deposited or integrated onto a thin-film transistor (TFT) array. A typical OLED display panel is shown in FIG. 1. As shown, the display panel 1 has a plurality of pixels 10 arranged in rows and columns in a display area 100 driven by a data driver 200 and a gate driver 300. The data driver 200 is used to provide signals indicative of data on a data line to each of the columns and a gate driver 300 is used to provide a gate line signal to each of the rows. In a color OLED display panel, an image is generally presented in three colors: red (R), green (G) and blue (B). Each of the pixels 10 is typically divided into three color sub-pixels: red sub-pixel 20R, green sub-pixel 20G and blue sub-pixel 20B, as shown in FIG. 2. A data line 221 is used to provide the data signal to the R sub-pixel in a column, a data line 222 is used to provide the data signal to the G sub-pixel in the same pixel column, and a data line 223 is used to provide the data signal to the B sub-pixel in the same pixel column. The data line 224 is used to provide the data signal to the R sub-pixel in the next pixel column. A gate line 231 is used to provide the gate line signal to all sub-pixels in a row and a gate line 232 is used to provide the gate line signal to all sub-pixels in the next row.